


The answer

by greensilverserpent



Series: Young Love [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Creation: 2015-10-04 03:15pm to 03:20pm





	The answer

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-10-04 03:15pm to 03:20pm

When the bell rang alerting everyone to the end of a long school day, Tezuka stood just inside the gates, looking immensely out of place, and berated himself for coming out here in the first place. 

It had been over a week since the letter. A week full of papers with pros and cons until, finally, he had thrown all of those into the bin. He was not Inui. He didn't need lists for this. He was a human being and supposed to act like one. So here he was, his very first without-thought-reaction, and had no idea how to proceed so he just stood and waited.


End file.
